A linear actuator is an actuator that creates motion in a straight line, unlike a conventional electric motor that creates a circular motion. Linear actuators are commonly used in a wide variety of applications, including but not limited to positioning a seat such as an aircraft or automotive passenger seat, mitigating blast seat shock, position locking, or in any system that requires mechanical actuation, among many other applications.
Existing linear actuators, however, function largely the same regardless of the weight of the object that they are moving or positioning. Thus, existing linear actuators do not consider or adequately respond to the weight of the object. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a mechanical linear actuator that can adjust the actuation load as a function of an object's weight.